Karuta Love
by Rhee Reinna
Summary: Chihaya found another new member; Sakurano Asami, the newly transferred student. Will she be able to stole Taichi's heart from Chihaya? Or will it be another unrequited love? "Love is a beautiful pain, ne, Taichi-kun?" ChihayaxTaichixOC possibly ArataxChihaya
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chihayafuru! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Karuta Club!**

A bright blonde haired girl was looking at the 'Clubs' bulletin board, there were flyers everywhere; basketball, tennis, softball, soccer, and other club activities. The bulletin board was incredibly messy, with flyers everywhere, and most flyers were just randomly stucked.

Then something caught her eyes

"Karuta... Club?" she muttered as she eyed the very simply drawn picture of a card, and a woman in hakama on it.

"Might be interesting" She smiled. She took off towards the club room, and slid open the door before bowing her head "Excuse me"

"Oh~!" Someone shouted as the girl looked up to see a girl with long brown hair tied into a pony tail with gym uniform. "You're going to join us?!"

"Uh..-"

"Whoa! A foreigner!" Nishida exclaimed as all of them stared at her in amaze "So beautiful!"

"Right, right?!" the brunette excitedly nodded "You see, she is joining us!"

"Are you sure, Chihaya?" A brown haired boy, sighed deliberately, "Did she actually say that she wanted to join our club?"

"No, but she did came here!" The girl named Chihaya exclaimed

A girl with pig tail hair shook her head and sighed "That doesn't mean that she wants to join... Chihaya-chan"

"That doesn't matter!" Chihaya huffed as she looked at the blonde "What's your name? What class are you in?!"

"Sakurano Asami... from Class 1-1, I just transferred" she introduced herself as she bowed and smiled at them

"Well, I'm Ayase Chihaya, the Captain" Chihaya smiled

"I'm Mashima Taichi" Taichi nodded at her

"My name is Oe Kanade" Kana smiled

"I'm Komano Tsutomu" Komano said as he fixed his glasses

"Nishida Yuusei" Nishida introduced himself.

"So, Sakurano-san are you thinking of joining our club?" Taichi asked

"Uh... maybe...?" Asami mumbled slowly "But I'm not too sure about my ability"

Chihaya quickly dragged her onto the tatami, shoving Komano, Kana, Nishida and Taichi off of the mat. "Hey! What's gives?!" Nishida glared

"Play with me Asami-chan!" Chihaya said full in determination "When we finish you can decide."

"What? Ayase?!" Nishida's mouth dropped, "Ayase, that's not fair!"

"Just let her be" Taichi sighed as Nishida backed down and sighed in defeat. "So, do you want to play?"

Asami paused for a moment before she nodded "Sure, I don't mind"

Chihaya's eyes lit up as soon as she hears the words. They soon placed their card on the mat and memorized them until the fifteen minute mark.

Kana cleared her throat as she started the opening poem "Naniwa-zu ni...Sakuya kono haana... Fuyu-gomori... Ima o haru-be to... sakuya kono hana..." Asami could hear that Kana was a very good reader, her voice was very clear, and her rhythm was great. Asami closed her eyes and waited

" _Ak-_ "

 _Aki no ta no._ Her hand swiftly thrust the single card while Chihaya brush the rest of them. Everyone was silent as they stared at her in surprise

She stood up and picked up the card and place it by her side. The game went on and they went through various kind of dead card. As the game finished they bowed at each other and thanked each other. Chihaya didn't moved just like the other

"She just beat Ayase by 8 Cards!" Nishida exclaimed in disbelieve

"What class are you in?!" Chihaya jumped on her as Asami yelped in surprise slightly and moved back a little

"I'm in Class 1-1" she repeated

"That's not what I mean!" Chihaya frowned as Asami sweat dropped.

Taichi quickly pulled her away from the confused girl "Stop it Chihaya, let me talk to her" he said as he sat in front Asami

"What she mean is, what class are you in Karuta?" he repeated with more explanation

Asami paused as she blinked for a moment "There's a class for Karuta?" she questioned as all of them stared at her in disbelieve

"You didn't know that?" Tsukue asked as she shakes her head

"Then, where did you go to play Karuta?" Nishida questioned

"I played Karuta at my house..." she muttered as they all frowned

"Please joined our society!" Chihaya was the one who reacted first

"That's unfair Ayase!" Nishida protested

"First thing first" Kana calmly said "So are you going to join?" Kana asked

Asami wondered for a moment "I'm not sure-"

Suddenly they all bowed at her "Please join us!" they all said in unison "We really need you!"

Asami was stunned, and she couldn't bring herself to refuse them, so she nodded and smiled at them "Okay then..."

At the very moment everyone tackled her down and smiled happily

"Welcome to Karuta Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chihayafuru! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Shiranami Society**

"Sorry to drag you out on a weekend Sakurano-san" Taichi apologized as he walked beside the blonde haired girl

"Ah~ It's okay" Asami shook her head as she smiled "Don't be so formal, you could just call me Asami, Mashima-kun"

Taichi stared at her and chuckled "Then, same goes to you" he said before he paused for a moment and blushed "A-Asami"

"Taichi-kun" she smiled and nodded at him.

Actually, Taichi suddenly contacted her early in the morning, saying that he wanted to take her to Shiranami Society.

When they got into the train, it was pretty crowded and they are literally squished in the corner. As the train departed, Asami almost fell to the side, but luckily Taichi caught her just in time "Careful" he said

"T-Thank you" She stuttered as she looked down. Taichi moved closer to her and put his hand on each side of her head, towering over her. "T-Taichi-kun?"

"It'd be safer like this" he muttered as he averted his eyes to the side "Bear with it for a moment"

Asami could only nod and timidly stood still as the train goes. They were silent for a moment before Asami decided to open her mouth "How is the society?"

"Huh?" Taichi who has been in daze asked in confusion

"How is the Shiranami Society... Is it fun?" she repeated

Taichi looked at her and blinked "Well, yeah... the people in there was... really nice, especially Harada-sensei"

"Who is Harada-sensei?" Asami asked as she tilted her head in curiosity

"Harada-sensei is the head of Shiranami Society. He's really wise and still great at karuta, despite his age. He's helped me a lot since I was a kid " he explained "Oh and as for the society, there are many players from each level."

"Ah... is that so" she nodded in understanding as she glanced around the area, she noticed that the girls were starting to stare at Taichi. Well she got to admit it, he was good-looking, but he has other charms too, beside his looks and all "Anyway, what class are you in, Taichi-kun?"

"I'm in B class" he answered

Asami's eyes widen in surprise as he said that "You must be really good, Taichi-kun" she said in awe as he blushed in respond and looked away to avoid her gaze

"T-Thanks... but Chihaya and Nishida are great too, they are both from A class, so I still got a long way to go" he explained "And you were really good too when you played with Chihaya"

Asami smiled in respond "You're too kind" she giggled "Well, it was nice and I had a lot of fun during the play... I never played with anyone before"

"You practice all by yourself?" he asked as she nodded in respond which causing him to stare at her in awe "There's no way I could beat you, then"

"Why?" she asked

"I don't know... I just know" he shrugged

Asami let out a laugh "You're weird Taichi-kun" she smiled as Taichi just let out a chuckle of embarasment.

As they arrived at the Society, a man in a brown robe walked towards them "Eyebrows!" He greeted while patting Taichi's back, he was a middle-aged man, perhaps in his fifties with black hair and glasses. "Oh, and who is your friend?"

"This is Sakurano Asami, she wants to join Shiranami Society." Taichi introduced her "Asami, this is Harada-sensei"

"Oh! Alright! Good job eyebrow-kun!" Harada-sensei exclaimed as he quickly held her by the shoulder "What class are you in?"

"She didn't have a class yet. You could say she is in Class E" Taichi explained

"Ohh, a newbie?" He whispered as Taichi shook his head and replied

"No, she is actually pretty good, but she has never go to a tournament"

Harada-sensei nodded his head in understanding before he turned towards the blonde "We would really like it if a pretty girl like you join our society" he smiled as Asami blushed and bowed her head

"Thank you. Please take care of me" she smiled back in return.

"We were just started practicing. How about you both play?" Harada-sensei asked as Taichi and Asani exchange look.

After a few match, Asami and Taichi faced each other. The game resulted in a win for Asami who won by 18 cards

"Thank you very much" Asami and Taichi bowed in unison at each other and then to the reader.

As soon as they got out, Harada-sensei appeared in front of them "You are _that_ Asami-chan!"

"That?" Taichi questioned

"I just remembered, she's not an E Class player, she was noted as a B Class player 9 years ago" He explained "And then, just when they wanted her to enter the A class and Queen tournament, she disappeared"

Asami blinked as Taichi stared at her in disbelieve "Seriously?"

"I don't quiet remember it..." She muttered and tried to remember

"Of course you don't" Harada-sensei chuckled "You were like 6 years old"

"But I've always remember every single thing until now..." Asami said

"Well, that's odd" Harada-sensei frowned "There must be a reason to it, but oh well. Are you guys up for another game?"

Asami and Taichi glanced at each other before nodding "Sure!"


End file.
